Wake up, Susan!
by ThePink1 at Reefside.Net
Summary: Dean and Susan get a rude awakening while out on a date. WARNING! Song-fic sappiness!


Wake up, Little Suzie

Songfiction by: _A J_

With Apologies to the Everly Brothers

(Standard Disclaimer Applies)

Dean Collins sat bolt upright as a tinny speaker behind him started to let loose with a guitar riff. His eyes focused as the old-yet-familiar tune registered in his brain, and he grinned and groaned at the same time.

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up,_

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up,_

Susan Vandom rolled her eyes, then her head, to the left towards the driver's seat in Dean's PT Cruiser. He wasn't slumped back like she was, but he looked just as disturbed by the song her phone was playing from the pocket of her coat in the back seat.

_We've both been sound asleep,_

_Wake up, little Susie, and weep,_

_The movie's over, it's four o'clock, and we're in trouble deep._

'_My darling daughter, and her musician friends,'_ the single mom swore as she recognized the song as well. That it was sadly, horribly appropriate at the moment was just damnable icing on the cake.

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

The freshly-renovated, much-vaunted local drive-in cinema had reopened just last week, and in its honor, some local comedian had unearthed a whole museum's worth of Fifties through Seventies' thriller-flicks to inaugurate the reopening. Dean, history teacher that he is, couldn't help but buy them both a ticket to the midnight showing of 1951's _'The Day the Earth Stood Still'._ (She hadn't had the heart to tell him that sci-fi junkie Hay Lin had brought over her double set of the old and new version a month before, and she had sat through both with the W.i.t.c.h. girls.)

_Well, what're we gonna tell your daughta,_

_What're we gonna tella her pop,_

_What're we gonna tell our friends when they say ooh-la-la,_

"I am going to strangle my daughter," Sue muttered. "She must have sent that to my phone just for this."

"How would she know you'd need a new alarm ringtone for theaters?" Dean grinned. She took a mock-swing at him, bopping him one on the shoulder.

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

"Hey, we're both proud single young women, leaping feet-first into the dating pool," Susan retorted, trying to find her coat pocket over the back of the passenger seat to shut that damned song up.

"That's right, she and Matt are on the outs again. How long was it this time?"

"Two weeks," Sue sighed. Everyone had warned her, including Irma Lair and even Matt Olsen himself. The poor boy just wasn't dating material, especially where someone as headstrong as her daughter Will was concerned. She got hold of the coat, only to drop the phone into the back floorboard out of the pocket as she hauled it over into her lap.

_Well, we told your daughter that we'd be in by ten,_

_Well, Suzie baby, looks like we goofed again,_

"Oh, for the love of little green apples," Susan swore, and cracked open her door to go around the seat and destroy her cellphone. As soon as the predawn aair outside the car hit her, she yelped and shut the door again, then climbed into her thankfully long camel-hair coat. "Forget it, it'll go to voicemail … eventally …" Dean chuckled, and turned to try to reach the still-singing device through the gap between arm-rests over the transmission.

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_We gotta go home._

"Very apropos, I'll admit," he finally said, catching hold of the phone by its antenna. "You've got to give them credit. Most kids their age don't even know this tune …"

"Shut it …" she growled back, snapping her phone out of his hands and hitting all the wrong buttons to shut it up in her ire.

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up,_

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up,_

Dean had started to drum the background beat with his off hand, grinning absentmindedly. Sue was unable to get it to turn off, and began to suspect her little girl and her friends of some smart-ass reprogramming to get the whole song into the memory. Then she remembered the jumper card, ostensibly there for picture memory, and groaned again. And again, louder, when Dean started humming along with the chorus.

"Sorry, it's catchy …" he chuckled.

_The movie wasn't so hot,_

_It didn't have much of a plot,_

_We fell asleep, our goose is cooked, our reputation is shot,_

"At least that part wasn't true," he added. "The most relevant sci-fi film made at the time, if I remember my cinema history course …"

"Don't … just … don't." she responded, hearkening to the last line of the current verse. She growled again.

"Sue, we've been dating for over three years. I think our reputations were toasted by the end of the first one," he laughed.

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

"That makes us sound like the oldest cliché ever," she said, and couldn't help the grin that followed. "The single parent throwing herself shamelessly at the hot young teacher, to the eternal embarrassment of the kids in his class."

"I don't know about the shamelessly part … I'd like to think we were pretty well restrained," he snickered.

"Oh, yeah … three whole dates … we were _very_ restrained."

"I beg to differ. It was almost a dozen."

"You really want to count the stolen lunchtimes together, too? You're giving us too much credit. I wanted you after four of _those_," Susan grinned.

_Well, what're we gonna tell your daughta,_

_What're we gonna tella her pop,_

_What're we gonna tell our friends when they say ooh-la-la,_

"Well, what _do_ we tell her?" Dean sighed, smiling back.

"The truth, of course. That we ate too much at dinner, and crashed halfway through the movie." She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Think she'll buy it?" he asked breathlessly, as the two of them both tilted their seats back enough to clamber into the back bench seat for some serious, and seriously delayed, making out.

"You mean they," Susan murmured, thankful to the years of aerobics and pilates she'd endured to stay limber enough to do that. She knew her daughter wouldn't hesitate to include her five best friends in teasing her mother tomorrow. Or their history teacher on Monday at school. She almost felt sorry for him … then he made her feel so much better, and she stopped thinking about it at all.

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

_Wake up, little Susie,_

At the Vandom apartment in downtown Heatherfield, Will looked at her phone in satisfaction. She'd taken most of Wednesday and Thursday night talking the two phones into this ultimate prank. Then Dean had actually taken her mom _to the drive-in,_ and it had taken all the red-head's willpower not to laugh out loud before the pair was out the door on their date. She figured they'd been in bed at Dean Collins' place for a couple quiet hours by now, peacefully asleep, before Sue's phone started into the old song she'd found as a download from Youtube. She went to bed, a daughter's job well done.


End file.
